


mistletoe akuma crisis

by EpoxyMiner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Relationship, Slightly aged-up characters, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpoxyMiner/pseuds/EpoxyMiner
Summary: Marinette and Adrien kiss to avoid an akuma.i hate summaries with a burning passion.





	mistletoe akuma crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever, so comments and feedback would be appreciated!

Adrien glanced around the corner. He and Marinette had escaped the akuma’s grasp for now, but he knew the two of them couldn’t stay in that alleyway forever. He had to get Marinette out of harm’s way then fight alongside his lady, so he was checking to see if the coast was clear.

It was not. The akuma was impossible to miss - it was bright red and green, wearing an  _ atrocious  _ outfit, and carried a fishing pole with mistletoe on the end. It was fairly easy to guess why the person had been akumatized - judging by the way the akuma was dressed and the time of year, Adrien would say the person had been caught underneath the mistletoe themselves and gotten embarrassed and upset.

In any case, the akuma in question was busy in the park. Anyone that had the unfortunate luck to be caught underneath the unsightly fishing rod immediately started kissing the person nearest them. It wouldn’t be long before the akuma spotted their hiding place and incapacitate the two of them, so Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and started pulling her down the street, away from the akuma. He didn’t know where he was going, only that he had to get  _ away. _

Marinette tugged on his arm. “Wait!” she exclaimed, sounding a bit breathless. Adrien turned around, expecting to see people in danger or a really cute cat, but instead he was met with a slightly-embarrassed-but-determined expression that was all too familiar. In that moment, Marinette looked exactly like his partner in fighting crime.

He felt himself jerk forward and vaguely recognized that Marinette was yanking him closer to her. Her lips then crashed against his, and his brain effectively shut down, while at the same time going into overdrive. He couldn’t believe someone as amazing as Marinette would kiss someone like him.

Amidst his mental crisis he realized that this was a good idea, in an objective sense. If the akuma found them already kissing, then there was a better chance it wouldn’t incapacitate them. And then there was also the fact that he loved kissing Mari. She was so soft and warm and she felt like home…

No longer able to control himself, he let, as his father would say, his “teenager hormones” take over. Adrien pushed her against the wall and pulled her body flush against his. Her fingers tangled in his hair and tugged him impossibly closer, seeming to invite him in. He eagerly obliged, and soon their tongues were caught in a heated dance.

They continued like this for some time, but unfortunately, they were not gods. They had to break for air eventually. Like they were of one mind, they broke apart from each other simultaneously, both of them gasping for air.

Their foreheads touching, breaths mingling, Adrien gazed at Marinette, unable to think of anything to say even if he were capable of speech. There simply were no words that could describe how beautiful she was to him in that moment. Her lips were a gorgeous pink and slightly swollen from his attentions, and her eyes were heavy-lidded and darkened with desire. He found himself thinking that he would have no problems if they were to stay like that forever.

Marinette was the first one to come to her senses. “Is the akuma gone?”

Adrien blinked, then snorted lightly. “I don’t know. I don’t exactly have eyes on the back of my head,” he quipped.

Marinette started shaking. At first, Adrien tensed, thinking something was wrong, but then he realized - she was laughing. He relaxed and grinned at the whole situation. He didn’t exactly know why, but it  _ was  _ quite funny. Plus, Marinette’s laugh was cute.

He should have known that all good things come to an end. There was a loud crash behind him that cut their laughter off. Adrien spun around to face the danger while planting himself in front of Marinette. He was not going to let anyone harm her.

  
  
  


~To Be Continued…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, comments and feedback are appreciated. If people want me to continue with the story, then I will, so let me know!   
>  ~Tory


End file.
